Hercules (Riordan)
Summary Hercules 'is a demigod son of Zeus and is regarded as one of the most famous and powerful heroes of all time, having accomplished several incredible feats. He has destroyed entire armies with his bare hands, fought against gods, helped defend Olympus from the Giants, traveled the whole world, and to the underworld and back. Hercules had become so famous that his father decided to turn him into a god and made him the doorkeeper of Olympus, who must test every demigod that wishes to walk into the ancient lands. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Hercules, Heracles Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Demigod | God of Strength and Bravery, Patron of Heroes, Doorkeeper of Olympus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first), Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Possibly Flight and Electricity Manipulation (Is a son of Zeus, though he never displayed these abilities.) Attack Potency: Island level (Fought against various Greek gods and is considered the most powerful demigod ever.) | At least Island level (Is a minor god and should be far stronger than Percy Jackson and the likes of other demigods. Stated by Piper to be capable of killing her easily), possibly higher Speed: High Hypersonic+ | At least High Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Percy Jackson) Lifting Strength: Class E (Held up the Heavens for a short while) | At least Class E (Should be stronger than the likes of Percy Jackson and other demigods.) Striking Strength: Island Class (Suffocated the Nemean Lion with his bare hands, stalemated Apollo himself in a duel) | At least Island Class, likely higher Durability: Island level | At least Island level, possibly higher Stamina: Between Very High and Superhuman (Should be somewhat between Big Three demigods and Curse of Achilles bearers) | Godly (As a God, he rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with arrows | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with powers Standard Equipment: Bow and poisonous Hydra arrows | Unknown Intelligence: High (Being an extremely powerful demigod and has years of experience) | High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge) Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a standard demigod. Can be hurt by any weapons, whether mortal or not. | Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if it is attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Key: Demigod | God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Demigods Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6